


Heart shaped cookies

by BelladonnaChaos



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaChaos/pseuds/BelladonnaChaos
Summary: Signe makes cookies before Valentine's day and Jack helps her frost them but he also eats them in between. Some Valentines fluff, enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this a Valentine's, well post Valentine's day one shot I wrote because it's good to just have some good cute fluff of your favorite people. Hope you all enjoy it and have had a wonderful Valentine's day full of love regardless of whether taken or single, just as long you all ate candy and are ready for 50% off candy. See ya all next time for maybe another holiday oneshot.

_ Person A is baking holiday cookies, and Person B keeps sneaking either the cookies or the dough. Person A can’t figure out why there’s less than there should be. They also don’t notice how stuffed Person B is. _

  


3rd Person POV: 

 A warm sweet cinnamon and vanilla wafted from the kitchen when Jack passed by on his way to the living room. Curious he peeked inside and what met him was Signe humming and wearing an apron with spoon cover in dough. “OOOO what are you making Signe? It smells super delicious in here,” Jack asked her smiling slightly when she mock glare at him for scary her. “I'm making some sugar cookies to cut into heart shapes for tomorrow,” indicating to the dough ready to cut and cookie cutters with frosting nearby. The oven was also on and baking which meant she had to been at this for a while, “can I help you decorate them when they are out.” “Sure but it will be a while until they are out and ready to even frost, so you can just wait here or go into the living room until I can call you.” she suggested. “Nah I’ll just wait in here until you are done and I can help you, just don’t mind me.”

   For ten minutes they just stood in the kitchen waiting the cookies to get out while Signe cut the second batch into hearts to be put in the oven while Jack snuck some dough here and there without she noticing that some of it was gone. A ding signaled that the oven was done so Signe quickly switched out the batches, laying the hot cookies on a drying rack. After another few minutes they finally start to frost the cookies in silence but Jack ate some of the cookies in which he messed up in frost or broke. However after a while he started to get a bit full but he kept on eating them because they were so good. So when the second batch came out to be frosted Jack was super stuffed with deliciously sweet heart cookies. 

  When both batches were frosted Signe looked at them thoughtfully, “hmmm there should be more I wonder what happened? Maybe I made them a bit too big which can explain why there is less than there should be.” She looked at them again but shrugged it off, going back to the clean up part of the cookies. Jack was just standing in the background with a sheepish smile hoping that Signe wouldn’t notice he ate a lot of the cookies. So he did one thing to sort of make it up to her without telling her he ate a lot of the cookies. “Hey let’s go watch tv but you can choose because it Valentine’s day tomorrow.” That say they both head to living room to watch movie while Jack suffered in silence from eating too many delicious cookies made by his one and only, to quote her.


End file.
